1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation support device, and more specifically, to an operation support device in which a manipulation resistance during an operation input is adjusted by a driving force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a master slave manipulator which operates a slave manipulator by a remote operation using a master manipulator has been known, and application to an operation support device or the like has been suggested. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-167867 discloses a remote operation device capable of being used in such an application.
In the remote operation device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-167867, a distance between a slave hand and a work object is detected, and an automatic mode in which the slave hand is automatically moved and a manual mode in which the slave hand is moved based on the operation of a master hand is switched using a value of the detected distance. When the distance between the work object and the slave hand is far, the slave hand approaches the work object in the automatic mode. When the distance between the slave hand and the work object is equal to or less than a predetermined value, the mode is switched to the manual mode, and a user can operate the slave hand. As a consequence, when the slave hand is considerably far from the work object, the user need not operate the master hand, and the burden on the user is reduced.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-167867 also discloses that reaction feedback to the master hand is changed depending on the distance between the slave hand and the work object, and a manipulation resistance is changed when the user operates the master hand. Thus, when the slave hand approaches the work object, the user can easily perform a delicate operation.
There are various operations for a target tissue in the operation. For example, there are an operation that requires a minute and accurate operation, like a motion of applying a needle when sewing the tissue, and for example, a treatment to stop bleeding of a bleeding that occurred during the operation, an operation that requires the rapid performance of a series of motions from the identification of a bleeding part to the completion of hemostasis.
In the former case, it is known that, by applying suitable resistance (hereinafter referred to as a “manipulation resistance”) to the operation of the master manipulator, jiggling hand of a user and feeling of instability of the hand are reduced, and thus the operation can be easily performed. The magnitude of the optimal manipulation resistance is mainly defined by the contents of the operation.